Those Who Came Before Us
by ARoseOnThePiano
Summary: Seto is officially becoming an adult in this story. Prior to his Coming of Age ceremony, he slowly discovers himself and learns about his past and those who came before him, including his parents. Although he had to grow up fast and lost his innocence young, he learns more about who he is and where he came from, including his parents.
1. Chapter 1

Seto Kaiba came back home. He was feeling a little sad because something had not gone the way he wanted it to go. On top of that, his boyfriend had not texted back. Mokuba also had detention that day. Life sucked. Mokuba being a high school student kept Seto at unease due to the fear that Mokuba might change and develop new habits.

He stopped by Mokuba's room and saw that he was asleep. His baby brother was no longer his baby as he called him. He was on his way to being a grown man.

He tucked Mokuba in and gave him a kiss on his forehead and left the room. He felt a little sad because he felt like he would no longer be needed. Seto was not only Mokuba's older brother, but he was also Mokuba's mom and dad. He was forced to take that role after their parents died. Even after Gozaburo adopted him, he still had to take on those roles. Seto felt like he lost his childhood, that's why he was passionate about playing duel monsters. He felt that Duel Monsters was that piece of his childhood left that he had to hang onto.

On days that he had trouble sleeping, or whenever he was sad, he would go into his basement. Sometimes he would play piano, violin, cello, shamisen or guitar, or he would go into the library (in his basement) and read. He had many books, but there was a special shelf in that library. In that shelf, he had some journals and diaries put away. There was a box next to some of those diaries and it tipped over. The curious Seto picked up some of the items that fell out of the box and was stunned. A couple of pictures, a few diaries, and a pair of skates fell out. He picked up the pictures.

One of them was of himself and Mokuba playing soccer. The other one was of Mokuba riding a horse. The next pictures shocked Seto. After he flipped to the next picture, he gasped.

In that picture, there was a beautiful woman with long hair and a blue dress and a handsome man with black hair right next to her.

When Seto saw that picture, he smiled and shed a tear.

He kept going through the pictures.

There was another picture of that same woman, although a little younger, ice skating.

(Scene: The woman ice skating)

She wore a white wig and a white, flowy dress with blue gemstones. Her skates were white with blue laces. She twirled and then she jumped up in the air. She skated to a beautiful piece of music. She attempted a triple salchow and she nailed it. The crowd went wild. There were many Japanese flags in the air. A tall, black haired young man and a middle-aged couple watched in awe with tears in their eyes. She did her last jump, and she nailed it. The crowd cheered really loud and her coach and supporters screamed and clapped. Even she knew that she achieved what she wanted. She then did a step sequence and finished her program. The young man ran and held the woman in his arms. He spun her around and kissed her and they went to the kiss and cry with her coach.

"すごいね！本当にすごい！" The young man said (Wonderful! Really wonderful!)

" ありがとう！" The woman said as she was being kissed by the young man. (Thank you)

"愛しているよ" The young man said. (I love you.)

" あなたに言いたいことがあるの" she said to him. (I have something to tell you)

"言って" He said (tell me)

" 赤ちゃんがいます" she said. (We're having a baby.)

The young man got really happy and hugged her and cried.

The announcer started to announce the scores.

"Here are the scores for Aoi Yagami of Japan. Her Free Skate score is 173.3. She is in first place!"

She won the gold medal. The woman cried and was being hugged by the young man, her parents and her coach.

(Scene: Back to Seto)

Seto kept staring at the picture.


	2. Chapter 2

April 16,

"Dear Diary,

(AN: The diary is obviously written in Japanese)

Today is the day. Hikaru and I are having our wedding. It was long overdue. We got married three months ago, but because of the Olympics, we had to postpone. It was worth it, however. I won the gold medal, Hikaru is in his final year at University, and then we're having a baby. At this point, I am three months pregnant, but I have not grown much yet. I'm staring at my kimono with my mother and sisters.

(Scene: Aoi in her room with her mother and sisters.

"Kisa-chan! Look at your kimono! It's so beautiful!" Her mother says.

"It sure is, mother! And I'm so happy that they were able to add blue touches to it! Now I'll definitely look like the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Aoi said.

"Kisara, you're pregnant. Are you sure that the kimono will fit you?" Her younger sister asked.

Aoi went to the mirror and looked at her stomach. Her dress did fit a little tight and her stomach looked a little round. She was starting to look pregnant.

"I don't know." Aoi said.

"I'm sure it will." Her mother said.

"I don't know either mom... Don't you think it'll look a little ugly on her? She obviously looks like she's pregnant because she was much, much thinner " her sister said.

Aoi looked a little sad and touched her stomach.

"No. She's going to look even more beautiful because she is carrying a precious life inside of her." Aoi's mother said.

"Yeah! She'll look prettier than the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Aoi's little sister said.

"Hmph." Aoi's younger sister said and she left.

Aoi went to go get dressed. Her mother followed her to help.

As Aoi put on the kimono with her mother's help, she kept staring at herself and her changing body.

"I'm not gonna tighten the obi. I want to leave some room for the baby." Aoi said.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. You and your baby will be fine. And Hikaru is a great man. He's going to be an amazing husband and father." Aoi's mother said.

Aoi smiled.

"He already is."

Aoi got dressed and ready for her wedding. She looked beautiful. Her hair was put up with a beautiful white, silver and blue hair ornament. She also wore light makeup around her beautiful blue eyes. She looked like a living Blue Eyes White Dragon. She was ready to see her groom.

"Let's go, little one." She said.

She got in the car and was driven to the church where her groom waited. Aoi was a Christian, Hikaru was Shinto but later converted. So they decided to have the wedding at a church and after that, at a temple.

Hikaru couldn't keep his eyes off of his bride. She was already beautiful, but the fact that she was carrying the product of their love in her body made her even more beautiful.

(Scene: Back to Seto reading.)

"And on that day, we have officially become husband and wife." He finished reading aloud.

Inside the diary, there was a picture of Aoi and Hikaru.

Seto looked at it, and he thought it was beautiful.

He wanted to keep reading.

He turned the page. There was a picture of Aoi, about 6 months pregnant, and Hikaru. They were enjoying a day out.

"Dear Diary,

I miss skating! The season should be starting soon, but, due to my pregnancy, I can't. I haven't written because I've been very busy and very tired. I've been trying to be a supportive wife. Hikaru has been so busy working. So far, he's working at a restaurant and cooks food. We tend to eat there together whenever I visit him during his lunch breaks. I have made him some lunch, but sometimes he insists that I should rest and he will make me dinner.

Yesterday, we discussed possible baby names.

(Scene: Aoi and Hikaru walking together)

"So, honey... The baby will be born soon. Have we thought about baby names?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, if it's a girl, I thought about Sakura. Like my grandmother. Or Kisara." Aoi blushed.

"Kisara, like you." Hikaru said with a tinge of joy in his voice.

Hikaru thought that his wife's answers were cute.

"What if we're having a boy?" He asked.

"Well... When I was a child, I had a bear named Seto. I don't know why, but I really like that name." Aoi said.

"Seto? I like it too." Hikaru said.

They stayed on the bridge and hugged each other while looking at the view in front of them.

"Let's go write a Tanabata wish?" Hikaru asked.

"Let's go!" Aoi said.

"Out of curiosity... Why did you change your name to Aoi? I think Kisara is a beautiful name." Hikaru asked.

"Because of the Blue Eyes White Dragon." She said. (Aoi means "blue.")

Later that night, Hikaru was singing. He was majoring in business administration and minored in music while studying at University. He had a recital and sang with his band. It was a soft rock band (think 80's. The year is 1989.)

He had a beautiful voice. Aoi supported him. Sometimes he would play pieces that he composed on the piano and she skated to them. She would also skate or dance to his songs. She was a classically trained dancer and that's why she was an excellent figure skater.

(Scene: Seto reading.)

Seto shed a tear.

"This is my mother's diary!" I've been looking for it " He thought. He found a bookmark. It was a Blue Eyes White Dragon card. On the back, it had a message.

"Kisara, I love you so much. - Hikaru"

"My parents loved each other very much." Seto smiled.

"I hope I find someone that will love me the way my parents loved each other, that is, if it turns out my boyfriend doesn't love me." Seto thought.

Seto was getting tired and left the basement. He took his mother's diary and two pictures of his parents. He went to Mokuba's room and left one on his nightstand.

He went back to his room and checked his phone.

"Nothing from Max."

He immediately decided to text him.

"Max, are you okay?"

He went to bed really sad and hugged his mother's diary.


End file.
